Breathing
by Rinon Toros
Summary: Thomas/Fiona, with hints of Ban/Fiona. Kind of AU. See for yourself.
1. Breathing - 1

Title: Breathing.  
  
Rating: PG-13.  
  
Pairing: Hints of Ban/Fiona, though definite Thomas/Fiona.  
  
Notes: Updates will be very erratic on this. Okay, not that erratic, but.. well, don't expect a chapter every day. I'm fickle and nervous and always so hesitant to post. ^^;; Give me time and patience, and I'll be a-okay!  
  
Based.. toward.. I dunno. AU-ish, I suppose. Read and see.  
  
- - - -  
  
"Look, I got this handled," Ban all but snapped as he took her by the waist and heaved her out into the empty, glowing corridor beside him. She stumbled, but was definitely reluctant to listen to his commands. She found herself nearly falling to her knees though catching herself in mid fall, staring at him through wide, desperate eyes.  
  
Explosions wracked the building and he frowned at her, motioning gently with his head. The intensity within his tone grew less and less as he briefly left his spot to help her to her feet, "Since when have I lied to you? Really. Get outta here!"  
  
"You can't just –" She argued lightly, surprising herself by finding herself trembling furiously.  
  
"I can," He beamed at her and winked, folding her into a reassuring hug. "And I intend to. We've got it handled, it'd be best if you got out, just in case."  
  
She couldn't bring herself to move. The violent explosions didn't stop shaking the building; this was a no win situation, but he was never one to give up. He was going to – no. She sighed gently and buried her face into his shoulder, tightening her grip about his waist.  
  
"C'mon – the situation isn't getting any better." He was hesitant to tip her head upward to allow her to meet his gaze, though he still smiled. "You know where to go. Just – hurry and wait for me, okay?"  
  
She didn't speak, only unraveled her arms and drew back completely, clasping her hands before her, bowing her head. Another explosion shook the building, though this time, closer. The both of them had to spread their feet out in order to keep themselves from toppling over. Lacking much else, she simply blurted, "I hope you're not lying."  
  
"Wha –"  
  
" – Because I wouldn't forgive you if you were!" She finished with a determined look upon her face, and pecked him upon the cheek before fleeing. He watched after her, until she turned the farthest corner of the hall, before sighing gently. The Organoid beside him nudged at his arm, wedging his head between the aforementioned arm and his chest. With that accomplished, he rumbled reassuringly. Ban smiled weakly.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
- - - -  
  
"She's moving, sir." He approached the high-backed chair quietly and saluted, his head bowed deeply in acknowledgement.  
  
"Follow her and, this time, do not let her get away."  
  
"Yessir." With another stiff salute, the man turned upon his heel and retreated.  
  
- - - -  
  
He's lying. He's lying. He's lying.  
  
She attempted to rush down the steep ladder, though that accomplished little with the insistent slips and falls it brought on. At one point in time, she found herself slipping and nearly dropping and falling, head first, a good fifty meters.  
  
She surprised herself once more by crying. Quiet, yet violent, sobs stopping for absolutely nothing – even when she attempted to reassure herself that he was, indeed, going to be coming back. She sniffed and rubbed the tears away with the back of her hand, repeating the action only once more, though against the over hanging flap of her skirt. She couldn't risk getting her hands damp, after all. The bars upon the ladder were dangerously slick as it was.  
  
She returned to her descent, stopped only by the fact that an abrupt stampede of footsteps sounded just above her, coming from the direction opposite of the one she came in. This stampede stopped just outside of the opening for the narrow, circular ladder pipe and seconds later, the handsome, though vicious, face of one of the soldiers upon the opposing side took up the whole of her vision.  
  
The man grinned.  
  
"She's down here!"  
  
"Don't let her escape!"  
  
She cringed and quickly returned to her descent, risking absolutely everything – these men were armed and she was shivering so badly that she could, most likely, simply shake herself off the ladder and down the hole. She wasn't too terribly far down, so the man above her leaned in and attempted to grab her – vainly.  
  
"Sir, she's moving too fast –" The man snapped violently and withdrew from the hole, unstrapping the gun from his holster.  
  
"He doesn't want her injured!" Another barked and the handsome man was sent sprawling. This other person peered into the hole briefly. A gruff, almost frightening man, who looked almost like the priest of the Wind Colony – if he were to spend several years heavily drinking and frequently getting his face punched in. He drew back, sneering, and pointed around. "You – follow her down the hole! The rest of you come with me; we're finding another way down!"  
  
The ordered group separated and did as they were told. She yelped as someone entered the tunnel above her and continued down. Only a few more meters. Only a few!  
  
The foot of the man above her caught upon her hand and pressed down hard. Once more, she yelped and attempted to draw her hand back, only managing half that much. The man above her more so giggled than laughed and lifted his foot once more to crush her fingers. Though failed. She drew back just in time to narrowly avoid the foot and – fell.  
  
"Shit." The man above her stopped and looked down just in time to see her gracefully fall upon her feet, much like a cat would and nurse her hand against her chest. Without even a fleeting glance above her, she pushed herself upright and scrambled off toward the automobiles.  
  
Only her gentle, thudding footsteps thudded through the vast expanse of the parking lot, as she hurried toward something, which would, hopefully, move.  
  
"Please, please," She quietly begged, as she slid into the driver seat of the first of a long row of jeeps. It lacked the keys and she lacked the knowledge to hotwire it into life. She squeezed her eyes shut briefly; chiding the tears, which desperately wanted out, and Ban for making her leave, and hurried to the next car.  
  
Ten into the first row, she realized that none would have their keys. It was clear, every day knowledge to know that. And, ten cars into the first row, the second group was trouping into the parking lot and the one from the ladder was, also, showing his face. She cringed and ducked behind the back of a jeep.  
  
"Scatter and find her, now. We can't procrastinate any longer."  
  
"Yessir."  
  
The suited men did as they were told and she desperately sought an exit. One wasn't too far away; it would lead into yet another tunnel, which crossed an incredibly long distance beneath the forest bordering the compound. One problem with it was that it was in plain view, though the door, nonetheless, was wide open.  
  
"Find her quickly!" The commanding man suddenly shouted and moved quickly to close and bolt the doors, which they had entered through. More footsteps were sounding outside and – her heart jumped. She heard Zeek roaring triumphantly as the door violently shook and gained a large, head-sized dent. The lock snapped off and the doors swung open, revealing just whom she thought it would be, with a handful of reinforcements.  
  
"Stop now and put your weapons down," Ban was at the head of the group and he had managed to, somehow, spot Fiona before the opposing people could. He swiftly aimed the gun in the direction of the head of who he supposed the leader of the rebel group would be. The man froze and the rest of the group was diverted, moving toward the leader to protect him, weaponry, bodies and all. "As we have been ordered that you're to be brought in dead or alive."  
  
Ban didn't make even the slightest gesture in her direction, though she still mouthed a 'thank you,' in his direction before fleeing toward the open door. One of the rebel men turned in her direction, she supposed, possibly hearing the thudding of her boots and the last thing she permitted herself to hear was a single gunshot.  
  
- - - -  
  
Her feet, her calves, her thighs all ached from running an obscenely long, tremendous distance from the base to – wherever. Hell – just about everything did. But, to stop now would mean to surrender willingly, as she still had people following after her at nearly breakneck speeds. Whether they were in Zoids, or cars, she didn't know – she could only hear the deafening shouts of commands behind her, involving, for the most part, 'Get her!'  
  
Move, move, move. Her mind chanted as she panted, dodging around the numerous trees, cautiously vaulting any branches, or protruding roots which would further increase her percentage of capture. She found her vision flickering, as the amount of air coming in was less and less – she needed to stop, and soon, or she would pass out.  
  
"She's slowing! Hurry, men!"  
  
Couldn't they just give up? She silently sobbed and, with a nonexistent burst of energy, found herself sprinting forward once more. She felt like a sheep being lead to her slaughter, but that meant little, as up ahead was something she could have very well considered euphoria despite the malevolence which radiated from it.  
  
A house. A large house that took on a strange ominous facet due to the shadows and lack of moonlight. However, a single light was on within one of the front rooms and it shone brilliantly into the night.. While normally, this screamed 'wrong,' she took it as a divine sign and scrambled up the steps. The shouts of the soldiers behind her grew somewhat quiet; she had to have run a couple of meters ahead of them. Good, her mind cheered tiredly, though it wasn't the end.  
  
While most establishments upon this side of the continent were, indeed, apart of the Republic, somewhere not. Some Imperialists, out of the fact that the two nations jointed, built numerous buildings upon Republic land. Some Imperialists and some Republicans were, also, in league with these rebels.  
  
No matter.  
  
She knocked furiously, nervously, demandingly upon the door, casting a cautious gaze backward every now and then. The dull yells had grown loud again and the lights upon the cars they drove flashed demandingly. She cried out sharply and continued her knocking, until the door swung open and she nearly fell forward with it.  
  
A curious pause came and she tilted her head upward, eyes wide in fear – maybe this person was in league with the rebels.  
  
No.  
  
Whoever it was, was hesitant to move, though after another pause, he moved forward, taking her into his arms and setting her upright. She couldn't help but stare, tears gathering within the corners of her eyes. ".. Fiona?"  
  
No time to cry! Her mind screamed and he seemed to take notice of this fact, as well. Straightening her even more, so that she would be standing upon her own two feet instead of leaning upon him, he quickly brought her inside. She immediately collapsed, lacking the ability and want to stand as of that exact moment, and allowed herself to watch, hopeless.  
  
"T-Thomas," She blurted and lifted her hands, burying her face within her palms. He, Thomas, had set about, locking the door and toying with a number- riddled pad beside it. Never once did she consider questioning that, only set upon sobbing. "They've got weapons and they've – Ban! Oh – I heard a gunshot and –"  
  
Much like before, a duo of violent explosions wracked the building, though, much to her surprise, nothing collapsed. Things rattled and fell from their places upon shelves and the wall, though that was it. She whimpered into her hands, curling into an upright fetal position, clinging to herself.  
  
Ban, Ban, Ban, Ban..  
  
"You're alright now." He reassured, lacking anything else to say – he didn't know what was going on. He did know, however, that there was supposed to be an attack at the base a couple of hundred meters away – though..  
  
"You don't –" She began once more, between sniffles and sobs, dropping her hands to wipe at her cheeks, to possibly make herself even somewhat presentable. Another violent explosion wracked the building and a string of angry curses followed it. Thomas was shaken to his backside and grimaced, scooting tentatively toward her. "You don't understand! I left Ban and Zeek – they're still at the base! There were gunshots and –"  
  
Ban was – she was insinuating that Ban was dead? He looked toward the window; normally, the plain night sky would be seen, though now it was covered by a veil of translucent, gentle blue. Being a mechanical genius had it's ups and downs – an up being the fact that he could produce a shield that would protect himself from being killed in this sort of situation. Beyond the shield was a face of one of the rebels, looking incredibly angry. The rebel snarled, drew back a foot and cocked his gun before shooting off a round into the shield. It did nothing. Thomas looked back at the crying friend and found himself unable to produce words, stuttering quietly in the place of the gentle reassurances he wanted to murmur.  
  
She took no notice of his stuttering and launched herself forward, forcing herself into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder. She was reduced to a sobbing mass, while he vainly tried to comfort her back into coherency. 


	2. Breathing - 2

Title: Breathing.  
  
Rating: PG-13.  
  
Pairing: Ban/Fiona and Thomas/Fiona.  
  
Notes: 'Nya nya' is the Japanese equivalent of a cat's mew. *puts on her cat ears and gloves* Nya~~ ^_^  
  
Nyo. I have a feeling this chapter is really bad. Whaddya think? Oh, and there's a guest appearance by… * drool* Karl! Wheeee!  
  
- - - -  
  
She was still crying, or at least heaving, as her tears ran dry after a number of hours, even after the men had decided to retreat. She cried even harder when she had disentangled her arms from Thomas, allowing him to call the base, though only to receive a perpetually busy signal. She found herself unable to move, even in the slightest, as he seemingly vanished from her plain view and, after a few minutes of utter silence, she realized he was making tea. A gentle whistling was ensuing from some room to the left of her and soon the comforting, familiar scent of green tea wafted into the room.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Ban." She whispered lightly, though was positive it came out inaudible, and turned her misty gaze toward the door. Gentle torrents of light streamed through, casting a blue hued contrast over everything. Thomas hadn't yet removed the shield, in fear of another assault. Though, the shield would only stay up for so long – two, maybe three hours more.  
  
Quiet clanking and the sound of a throat being cleared came from ahead of her. She looked in the direction of the noise, her gaze falling upon the lieutenant in a clashing, bright pink apron. The large, smiling cat upon it with, 'NYA NYA*~~~!' beside it immediately brought a sad smile to her face and she would have giggled, if her throat wasn't so incredibly dry from crying.  
  
"Would you – Do you want to remain there, or would you rather sit in here?" He was blushing mildly as he removed matching kitten gloves. He motioned between both her and the couch, which was just out of her view in the opposite room. "I assure you – nothing wrong will happen from here on out."  
  
"I –" She squeezed her eyes closed, her eyes sore from crying. Though it hardly stopped her from moving – he had just made a promise and it was him, after all. He wouldn't break a promise to her if his own life were to depend upon it. She wobbled, though did move forward slowly and steadily. He helped her only when she stumbled, leading her to the couch, allowing her to sit.  
  
While it didn't surprise him in the slightest, she started crying once more.  
  
"I left Ban at the base, Thomas," She wept and hugged herself tightly, bowing her head to hide her face. "He – I think he –"  
  
"No," His voice was still reassuring, kind and gentle, as he sat down beside her, stripping himself of the apron and setting it aside. She looked at him, startled. "There were explosions at the base?"  
  
"Yes," She nodded and wiped her face once more. Her voice was coarse and she probably looked horrible.. He offered her a handkerchief, which came out of nowhere, and she accepted it wordlessly, dabbling at her eyes, clearing her throat to hopefully allow herself to at least sound better. "It was almost in ruins.."  
  
"The lines are down for that reason; most likely, the lines were knocked out during an explosion." He scooped up a saucer and teacup, filled to the brim with tea and offered it to her, as well. "They probably didn't know you would end up here, of all places, so it may take any number of hours, or days, for them to contact you."  
  
"But.."  
  
"You're alright and he's alright." He smiled and pushed himself from the seat, skirting out the room just as swiftly as he came in. She kneaded at her eyes gently before watching him retreat. She wanted to cry still; she hadn't seen this specific male in several years – two, maybe three – and for the most part, she treated him wrongly. She knew of his previous infatuation with her, though it was obvious at the time that she wouldn't and couldn't show the same affection back, as Ban stood in the way…  
  
She sniffed and bit at her lip to block away the new onslaught of tears. Ban.. I hope you're right, Thomas..  
  
He returned with yet another plate, this one lathered in numerous different fruits and numerous other foods she couldn't identify through the haze of unreleased tears. He beamed and lowered himself into a seat across from her, unknowingly treating the situation as though she were simply visiting, instead of taking refuge within his home. She forced a small smile, though found herself unable to eat the proffered food, even unable to drink the tea which radiated searing heat, stinging her hands furiously.  
  
"I – I'm sorry." She apologized quietly and leaned forward, setting the cup and saucer back down upon the tray. He canted his head in confusion.  
  
"There is no need to be, Fiona," He held his hands out before him, fingers spread, and shrugged lightly. He looked almost – hurt by her apology, the corner of his lips tipping downward into a half frown. "I'm glad I could be of some assistance to you."  
  
"I shouldn't be dumping this upon you – I should be trying to find Ban." She folded one of her hands over her mouth and sighed heavily, her face growing red with her still feeble attempt to keep herself from sobbing once more. He ignored the food and drink as she did, focusing intently upon her – he looked almost dazed.  
  
"Finding Ban in that shape wouldn't be right," He concluded after a moment of staring, possibly thinking, and folded his arms over his stomach. She eyed him momentarily, as though wondering what he was insinuating with the word 'that' – she was in fine shape! "Honestly, Fiona, you should eat – sleep, as well."  
  
"I can't just leave them!" She blurted, eyes widening in disbelief. He was normally so apt to helping – but, then again, she could have been thinking a mite illogically. Leaving after running for nearly an entire night would be lacking any thought at all. She sighed loudly and he still smiled away. "I guess I should."  
  
"Just tell me when."  
  
- - - -  
  
"Commander." He spoke quietly as he held the phone to his ear, his gaze tipped back toward the staircase.  
  
"Lieutenant Schwarz." A response came, jumbled and crackling, though it was a response, nonetheless. Thomas frowned, hearing her stir, and looked from the stairs, to a window which was no longer shielded with blue.  
  
"What is the condition of the West Creek base, sir?"  
  
"We have yet to get through to them, though we're supposing it has been destroyed." The response was forlorn and the one whom he had labeled as 'commander' sighed gently. Thomas closed his eyes and cupped the side of his face in his free hand. "We have yet to receive any contact from our troupes which were dispatched to that area, so another group is being sent off to check as soon as we can get the Pteras squad ready."  
  
"Alright, sir." He didn't sigh, though he did feel a pang of guilt within himself. "I – would it be alright if I were to head over and check?"  
  
"I – suppose it wouldn't do any harm," The man paused, lamenting. "Report back immediately, Lieutenant."  
  
"Yessir."  
  
- - - -  
  
Even lying amidst the thick, downy piles of goose feathers, snugly tucked beneath a blanket of the same solidity, she couldn't lull herself to sleep. Falsities and fantasies couldn't bring her into the thing she needed the second most, either – nothing worked!  
  
So she just lay still, unresponsive to the world around her and intently focused upon the blandly decorated ceiling.  
  
She made several vain attempts to reach out, to possibly connect with the mind of Zeek. Though, this connection she held with him – it was much like a cheap cell phone service contract. They had to be just so close, until that connection was severed. Thomas did tell her sometime between her first onslaught of tears and the time he had helped her into the comfortable bed that they were, at least, a couple of hundred meters from the base. And, while that may have seemed like a small distance, it surely was an awful lot for her! She frowned and tugged the edges of the blankets up toward her chin, refusing to cry – she didn't want to ruin his sheets, or something.  
  
She heard Thomas tinkering with something down the steep flight of stairs. Maybe not actually tinkering – possibly just toying with something metallic. Possibly a walkie-talkie, or a phone, or some other way to establish a connection with the base.  
  
Yeah..  
  
Her mind began to drift at the thought and, deciding that blinking would be nice, she closed her eyes for a brief moment.  
  
That was it..  
  
She slept.  
  
- - - -  
  
She probably wouldn't notice if he left; when he had checked on her, she was sleeping rather soundlessly and carelessly, sans the few typical twitches and incoherent mumbles. So he did.  
  
The jeep moved along the path quickly and quietly, bee lining for the most part, in the direction of the base. He, of course, kept an eye out for the rebels, as he went, though found nothing – not even a single person in sight! – on his long drive there.  
  
He pulled to a gentle stop, just before the base. Just around the bend. Sighing gently, he pulled the keys from the ignition and undid his buckle. Did he really want to go? She may have been in pain, but seeing her again was so nice. Even if she probably hated every minute of it.  
  
He shook his head and got out of the car. The walk around the bend was short, though he regretted it entirely once he got there. The base itself was in shambles. If it weren't for the fact that all of the bases were heavily reinforced to withstand even a Genosaurer attack, the building itself would have probably collapsed upon itself already.  
  
He frowned and bit his tongue, immediately retreating to the car. Afterward, immediately heading home to phone his knowledgeable sibling.  
  
- - - -  
  
Sleeping, unsurprisingly, didn't make her feel better in the slightest.  
  
When she did wake, it happened only because of a nightmare. The ruins which she had been found in was the base location of it; she found her dream-self wandering hopelessly through the tremble-inducing cold corridors, somehow winding her way before a fallen panel which shielded a 'secret' door.  
  
Her dream self hardly hesitated, pushing the panel away and continuing on down the short path, which would lead her toward the light.  
  
Ban was waiting there for her. She smiled and hurried towards him, though only to stop in mid step, watching with wide eyes as ammunition tore out of no where to pierce the unprotected ribcage, just below the left shoulder, another following in suit with a number of equally sized hunks of metal barreling after it. The remaining burrowed into his stomach. He choked, tipping backwards, his eyes growing wide, growing blank..  
  
She shivered and looked about the room.  
  
It was just as it had been when she had nodded off, only shaded by a light that looked more sunset than sunrise. She circled her arms about herself and frowned, sparing a glance toward the door. A number of lights were on down there, signaling that, possibly, Thomas was as well.  
  
She didn't want to bug him, though…  
  
Forcing herself to believe that it was 'visiting,' rather than 'burdening,' she gently nudged the blankets aside and lowered her feet down toward the ground. He had taken her shoes, though not the socks – and there definitely weren't going to be slippers waiting for her anywhere around here..  
  
Sighing gently, she heaved herself upright and ambled slowly from the room and toward the top of the stairs. He was chatting quietly with someone. Who this 'someone' was, she wasn't entirely sure. Maybe Ban? She couldn't hear the responses of the other person over an indistinctive clanking.  
  
She ran her fingers along the intricately carved railing and held her breath, attempting to hear the words. They were, most likely, in a room far off, as the words kept slipping right out of her grasp and fading into tomorrow playfully. Or, maybe not. Maybe her attention span was faltering as she worried endlessly.. She found herself wanting to cry out in disbelief and hit her head against the wall, as she found herself awed by the décor.  
  
.. Without realizing it, maybe she did cry out, because moments later, Thomas was galloping up the stairs as though supposing she was being attacked. The elder brother followed up behind him, his pace steady though he looked as though he were ready to jump and attack – that was no different from any other time during the day, though. That worried her; what, possibly, could Karl be doing in this specific region? She knew the brothers were close, but she doubted the commander of the Panzer squad would cross the continent just for a bit of bonding.  
  
"Fiona – Miss –" Thomas panted – maybe they were in a room far off, after all – and used the railing for a form of support. He leaned toward her, intent at focusing upon her face. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I – I –" She squeezed her eyes shut and clasped her hands together, squeezing tightly. Get it together. She gulped, sighed and shook her head. "Nothing. I was – thinking."  
  
"I hope thinking doesn't always induce screams." Karl commented quietly from his position behind the two. What really worried her about this was that he was wearing his uniform. He could have been investigating the base and – he lacked Ban, if he was..  
  
"General Schwarz." The words came out shaky though she still bowed her head in greeting. While informalities weren't something she always used, she simply felt – awkward in the home of, maybe, the parents of these two.  
  
"There is no need for that." He was smiling faintly when she rightened her head, though she was not set at ease by the gesture. She returned it wearily.  
  
"Are you alright?" Thomas frowned at her and remained focused, resisting the urge to take her hand or – anything else, at that.  
  
"Ye –" She began with an air of absolution, though paused, her lips molding into an identical frown. She sighed and shook her head. "No. Have you –?"  
  
"We were discussing that." Karl interrupted and shot a look at his sibling. Thomas immediately stifled, though the worry still remained. "Would you like to come downstairs? It would be far more pleasant to talk down there than it is up here."  
  
"Yes." She bowed her head once more and removed her hands from the railing, clasping them together tightly. If they were any tighter, she probably would have broken a number of fingers. "I apologize – it wasn't my intention to worry any of you."  
  
"That isn't necessary, either." Thomas chided cheerfully and clasped her shoulder lightly, and reassuringly. Karl's smile faltered a little, though he still turned upon his heel and retreated back down the stairs. Thomas looked back when he heard the stairs creak and scrunched his nose up, rightening once more. "Don't mind him, miss Fiona. He's a bit grumpy today."  
  
"I didn't notice." She forced a weak smile up as she lifted her head, peering over the edge to watch the elder brother leave the staircase completely and turn towards the right. Then he was out of sight. "I want to go to the base today, Thomas."  
  
"We're considering that – Ah, here. Watch your step," He nodded and stepped down a few steps, offering her a hand, just in case. He was mentally kicking himself for running to her; Karl knew what he saw at the base. What if – She took it and kept the other clasped around the railing, allowing herself to be wordlessly lead to whichever room they previously bolted from. 


	3. Breathing - 3

Title: Flutter.  
  
Rating: I forget.  
  
Pairing: Thomas/Fiona.  
  
Notes: … *sobs despairingly and runs away*  
  
Why'd Thomas have to die? He's too sweet and he's needed in the anime! That's just so excessively cruel. x.x First he's completely rejected, next he's made out to be a complete asshole and goof, then he lands himself in the hospital TWICE, one of which being in a COMA!, and WHAT DOES HE DO THROUGH IT ALL? Worry about Fiona! T_T Michiro-sensei must DIE! *sobs* .. Unless if he, too, can be brought back by the Zoid Eve. … OR IF SOMEONE SAVES HIM!  
  
.. Oh, hell. Who am I kidding? *clutches her Thomas plushie desperately*  
  
My shortest chapter yet. Oh, well. This is probably going to be the longest thing I'll dedicate myself to, so that should make up for it. Oh. And if anyone was waiting, sorry. I said I would update this weekend, but I ended up sleeping through about 80% of the time I was home, which was LITTLE.  
  
[ edit ]  
  
Oh, yeah. I've edited the two other chapters a little. And, while Karl may not be in this chapter much, I promise he'll be in the upcoming bundle. *Nods firmly* Because.. Karl. *-*  
  
- - - -  
  
"You cannot."  
  
"But, Ban is –"  
  
"I don't intend to sound or seem callous, but we can't allow you to go there, Fiona." Karl interrupted with his explanations, knowing she wouldn't believe or listen if he simply left it at that. Thomas dove in at this point, smiling gently as he nudged a tray of assorted foods toward her. She rejected it; her returned smile a shadow of even the smallest of smiles.  
  
"Fiona, miss, you must understand that those people, the ones that were attacking," Thomas paused, sitting upright and folding his hands within his lap. She slumped forward and propped her elbows up upon her knees, cradling her chin within her palm. Her attention was focused directly upon the window, which sat feet between, and behind, the two brothers. Ban was out there. Probably hurt. Probably wondering of her condition – or did he know, already? He was always so strangely enlightened on certain topics, whether or not he had thought he knew of them. "Were after you, specifically. They want you and only you, and were far more than ready to destroy the base and everything in, and around it just to get you."  
  
"Then you should be able to help." She responded quietly, her smile diminishing and molding into a heavy frown. She faced the both of them once more. "You're a General," She motioned to Karl, "And you're a Lieutenant," She motioned to Thomas, "The both of you can be my protection –"  
  
"We cannot." Karl responded stiffly and quickly, his ease temporarily taken by – something. He exhaled slowly and looked away, focusing upon a picture not too far off. Through the corner of her eye, she could see what looked to be a teenaged Karl, a young Thomas and two elder people. The man was dressed within a uniform much like Karl's, strong features knifed and marred by unruly spikes of blond. He probably would have been frightening, if he didn't wear such an incredibly large smile upon his face. Beside him, a woman – blond haired as the rest of the family was and pale, taking on a frail appearance that could rival even Fiona's. Though she looked kindly enough, smiling as she looked down at the duo of children.  
  
Thomas momentarily glanced in the direction the two were looking in, softly adding as he focused solely on Fiona once more, "What he means is that we would if we could, but there's already a troupe there."  
  
"Have they found Ban, then?"  
  
"The survivor –" Karl automatically began to respond, stifled only when Thomas shot a 'What's wrong with you?!' look toward him and kicked him in the ankle.  
  
"They haven't yet reported back to us." Thomas supplied once more, his expression and voice both oozing with compassion toward her, her situation and even Ban, who they truly knew nothing of.  
  
"Then –" Her throat tightened and she sniffed, possibly readying to cry once more. She sighed heavily and, from that point, wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to do with herself. She alternated hesitantly between hiding her face within her hands, hugging herself and whining quietly. "Oh, I shouldn't have left him there.."  
  
- - - -  
  
Why she had allowed herself to be lead outside, where the possibility of kidnap or assassination or who knows what could have happened, was beyond her. Though, she would openly admit that sitting in an intricately planted garden settled her nerves somewhat, even if it thoroughly reminded her of Ban.  
  
The area contradicted what had happened the night before. While there was an awkward indentation within a tree not too far off from her, everything looked as though it hadn't yet experienced something as horrible as war. Flowers of variety even she, a person who had traveled through three of the five main continents of Zi, hadn't yet seen. While some of them wilted horribly from the lack of specific climate, they still were rather gorgeous.  
  
She sighed gently and kneaded lightly at her eyes, ringed in black and puffy from tears, wanting once more to return to a bed – her bed, any bed – and sleep. Minutes, hours, days, years – the amount didn't matter, as long as she could sleep.  
  
Though that wouldn't happen, would it? Her subconscious shook its head for 'no,' prodding and poking, reminding her insistently of her problems. Her throat grew dry and her eyes stung from her desperate need to cry once more, though she kept it restrained. Ban was alive. Zeke was alive. There was absolutely no need to worry! She could feel it within her blood, within her bones as she sat upon the wooden bench and stared idly at the ground between her feet, allowing the piercing rays of the sun penetrate her skin, attempt to vanquish the unnatural pale she possessed.  
  
Karl stood within the doorway, staring at her through narrowed lids, possibly as deep in thought as she was. Somewhere behind him, Thomas spoke cheerfully into the phone. Who he was on the phone with, she didn't know. But, whoever it was must of spoke of something good, because he was beaming and radiating relief and happiness.  
  
"What's going on?" Karl turned toward Thomas and folded his arms over his stomach.  
  
"They've found him.." Thomas hung the phone up and looked around his elder brother to look toward Fiona. She forcefully didn't notice him; even, at this point, he began to remind her of Ban.  
  
"And?"  
  
"There's problems going on in northern Europa and they may have to call the troupes out there.." He rubbed at the back of his neck, before propping his hands up upon his hips.  
  
"Poor girl." Karl sighed and shook his head, stepping out of the doorway to allow his sibling to pass. And he did just that, stepping onto the garden path and weaving about to reach the awaiting blonde. She looked toward him, shielding her eyes with her hand.  
  
"They've found him." Thomas relayed with a bright smile. His smile only increased as she stared at him in disbelief, before launching herself forward and circling her arms about his neck, laughing and cheering so quickly to herself that all he could make out was 'Ban,' and 'Zeke.'  
  
- - - -  
  
"Commander," His voice was raw and gruff, as though he had been screaming, or restrained due to injury. Nonetheless, the voice caused a wave of relief to wash over the body of the 'commander' upon the other side of the walkie- talkie and the elder man nearly jumped out of his skin in happiness. "Lieutenant Freiheit reporting."  
  
"Ban – Lieutenant Freiheit!" The response fully expressed the happiness and the man was, more than likely, gushing or having to seat himself to keep from collapsing. They had honestly thought the young, rambunctious man had died! "Glad to hear you. Can you give us your exact location?"  
  
"The lowest level of the base in room D345." He rasped, his once tight grip upon the walkie-talkie slipping. "It's locked and I don't have the keys, Commander."  
  
"Got it. You'll be out of there soon, Ban. Hold on." 


	4. Breathing - 4

Title: Breathing.  
  
Rating: PG-13.  
  
Pairing: Thomas/Fiona.  
  
Notes: Umm.. I'm on an updating spree. That means I'm either really annoyed or really hyper or I haven't slept in days. Knowing me, it's probably all three. ^_^ *nikoniko*  
  
A short, short Ban-centric chapter. Moo.  
  
- - - -  
  
"– Are you in any shape to do so?"  
  
"Yes. Do you wish for me to go now?"  
  
"If you please. The connection was cut shortly after he got in contact with us; we're assuming he's injured. He's in room D345 at the base of the compound."  
  
"Alright. Will you be sending reinforcements?"  
  
"Reinforce –" The man echoed distantly and pursed his lips. "Yes, yes. Reinforcements! Oh, Zi – you are to find Ban, immediately, and immediately get him medical attention. I want all the soldiers left to scout for their fallen, or hiding, people."  
  
"Yessir."  
  
"Report back as soon as possible."  
  
- - - -  
  
"Ban?" Karl shouted and shone his flashlight about aimlessly. While Ban had told them of a door, most of the doors lacked plates. Or were covered in dust so thickly and – well. Truth be told, he had never been to this specific base, despite its closeness to home. He had no idea where 'D345' would be!  
  
"Lieutenant Freiheit?" A soldier shouted into his cupped hands as he tried random doors. Some opened, some wouldn't. Though, none he tried were locked.  
  
"If you can hear us, answer!" Another soldier shouted as he rubbed dust from numerous plates.  
  
"Zi.." He muttered and lifted the flashlight to shine the light further into the tunnel. From the explosions, small pieces of the wall and even the ceiling had collapsed onto the ground, tearing bits out of the string of lighting, which once hung over head. And, being that it was one of the lowest levels, it was already dark. He inwardly moaned and wagged the light from door to crushed, or heavily dented, door. "Is it – covered?"  
  
"Cov – No, sir! Here it is!" Another one of the Republican soldiers shouted gleefully and withdrew his gun from the holster. Before doing anything drastic with it, however, he looked over in at Karl expectantly.  
  
Karl nodded and shifted his flashlight in the direction of the door. A good majority of the soldiers Kruger had sent were doing the same, while the rest scouted for fallen, or possibly hiding, rebels. "Ban – Lieutenant Freiheit! If you can hear us, back away from the door!"  
  
With that said, the soldier enforced the proper grip upon the gun and released a sole shot into the slot of the large lock, which held the metal door secure. With a strong kick to the bottom of the door, closest to the frame, it went flying open, revealing Ban.  
  
He was curled against the farthest wall, around what looked to be his own pack. In one hand, was the walkie-talkie, in the other, his own gun. The soldier holstered the weapon and was the first into the room, Karl following shortly after.  
  
"Let's get him up and get out of here." Karl crouched beside Ban and pulled off his glove, before removing one of Ban's. With the wrist fully revealed, he felt for a pulse. It was there, faintly beating. His skin was terribly cold.  
  
"What about the rest of the soldiers, sir?" The soldier backed out of the way, especially as a group of two brought specially to take Ban out came trouping into the room.  
  
"The Commander wanted them to scout the parameter." He stood, watching as the duo worked alternatively to pull the objects from Ban's arms, before scooping him up and carefully taking him from the room. "They may leave with the Pteras unit later."  
  
"A-And Lieutenant Freiheit, sir?" The soldier turned to watch Ban be taken from the room, actually leaning out the door to watch the duo take him around the corner.  
  
"He'll be alright."  
  
- - - -  
  
"That hurts." Ban abruptly whined, before clenching his teeth together in pain. The doctor had prodded at his ribs lightly, which weren't broken, though indeed were bruised heavily. The doctor withdrew his hand and 'hmm'ed lightly, rubbing at his chin as though the concept of his pain was absolutely baffling.  
  
"Does it?"  
  
"Yea – OW! Yes, it does! Quit pokin' it, will you?!" Ban nodded and whined and shoved the hand away. He clutched at his ribs and fell onto his back, praying that such an action would drive the doctor away.  
  
"And this?" The doctor didn't. He poked at a moderately bruised area upon Ban's shoulder blade. He flinched, though only slightly.  
  
"Uhn.. nope." Ban reached around himself and rubbed at it curiously. It didn't hurt.  
  
"Hm." The Doctor stood and smiled brightly, pulling a pocket light from his shirt pocket. "Sit still, please."  
  
"As if I have any other choice." He grumbled and blinked a few times, before the doctor leaned forward and shone the light in his eyes. They dilated. He flicked the light off and tucked it back into his pocket, standing upright after.  
  
"Well, Ban, you've surprised us all again." The doctor smiled smugly.  
  
"By what? Bruising every inch of my body?" Ban grumbled still, wrapping his arms about his upper body and lolling around the small cot. While his shoulder didn't hurt, everywhere else surely did!  
  
"By surviving! Though, out of precaution, we're going to have to keep you here for a while." The doctor laughed heartily and propped his hands up upon his hips.  
  
"A-Alright." He looked around the room slowly, something dawning on him. Fiona had run and even almost had been caught. Though escaped, in the end. Whether she was safe, or not, was beyond all of his knowledge. Registering such a concept, he sat bolt upright and grabbed a hold of the Doctor's arm. "W-Where's Fiona..?"  
  
"Fiona?" The doctor echoed; his brows raised in curiosity.  
  
"A small, blond – are you sayin' she didn't show up here?" He wailed incredulously and shook the doctors arm. No Fiona? No Fiona?! This was wrooooong. Wrong wrong wrong!  
  
"She might have." The doctor withdrew his arm, due to the shaking and tugging being uncomfortable and smiled nervously.  
  
"Ohh, man.." He moaned and squeezed his eyes shut. "Go look for her! She might be hurt, or she might be worrying about me – I need to see her!"  
  
"H-Hey, don't overreact." The doctor patted his leg, before walking toward the door. "I'll go check now." 


End file.
